Creepy Bedtime Stories - SPN Season 1
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: A dark drabble series, one or more for each SPN Season One Episode . My drabbles have been getting creepy lately, good for chills and shivers. Have a nice time. Rated high for the future because who knows where we will go? Warnings for everything you saw on the show. My dark drabble partner, BlackIceWitch, also contributes. Watch out for her, she can be scary.
1. Chapter 1 S1 E1 Pilot

"You should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there; things with teeth, things with stomachs that are always empty, things that want to kill you bloody, things that want to burn you alive."

"What about the thing in my closet? I was nine years old. Dad gave me a gun.

I wanted Dad there. I wanted him to kill the thing in the closet, not me. I wanted to feel safe. I wanted Dad to love me more than anything else and be there when I needed him."

"Wasn't going to happen, Tiger." Dean's eyes were empty.


	2. Chapter 2 S1 E2 Windigo

"Hungry, always hungry. Dark place, hidden, smells of food, smells of meat."

The man monster stumbled in the dark, hu _n_ ger pressing it onwards towards the smell of putrefaction.

"Brave meat screaming in the dark. More brave meat running away. Stealing my food, bring it back, bring it back."

Confused by noise where there should be silence the Windigo howled in the dark and loped off down the narrow passage

"Meat should not scream, meat whimpers and cries."

Checking the pantry and finding it empty the monster shuffled after the prey but met a Winchester instead. Surprise.

"I burn, I burn."


	3. Chapter 3 S1 E3 Dead in the Water

The lake water closed over her head; denying her breath, stealing the air from her lungs.

The dead boy's fingers touched her face when she was still, after the struggle, when she was finally at peace. She was a wonder. She had been allowed to grow up and feel the sunshine on her face for thousands of days.

He had seen the sun from under the water; had watched the happy children play on dry land, with their mothers and brothers and sisters while he floated under the water, cold and alone.

He only wanted his time in the sun.


	4. Chapter 4 S1 E4 Phantom Traveler

Flat black eyes; staring at me. I look down at my hands then at him again. His eyes are like two holes in his face. He smiles, a mouth full of teeth.

The door rips away in the wind. He grins at me and throws himself out into the empty sky.

The plane screams along with the passengers. The seat next to the door rips out through the hole, passenger still strapped in. He screams as he tumbles away.

The masks drop from the ceiling. Everyone screams as the planes noses over and dives.

We are all going to die.


	5. Chapter 5 S1 E5 Bloody Mary

He smashed a mirror on the left then one to the right. "Come on, it's me that you want." Glass tinkled on the floor creating a glittering field of stars. "You want me, come on."

The blood ran over his cheeks, mixed with his tears.

"You killed her." She whispered. "It was you." He smashed her glass into a thousand shards.

Dean came back to drag Sam away. She climbed out of her broken mirror; all stick dry arms and dragging hair.

"You killed her."

Dean held up a mirror to reflect her own face; she sighed and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6 S1 E6 Skin

Dean pumped three shots into his own body from the open door. It was like shooting into a mirror.

He glanced at Sam who smiled back and at Rebeca who stared wide- eyed at the man who just shot himself.

He went to the body, stood next to it and looked into his own dead eyes.

The shifter lay on its back with arms thrown wide in the rapture of death. Twin, spitting image, body double; Dean shivered. It was easy to imagine the inside of a coffin.

He reached out and ripped his amulet from around the monster's neck.


	7. Chapter 7 S1 E7 Hook Man

A decision made in a moment, in a fraction of time. Turn left, turn right, teetering on the narrowest of ledges, on which side does the bouncing ball land, life or death?

An indrawn breath, a stifled cry; be careful, be quick. "Sammy drop!" The salt gun's blast tears the Hook man's specter into tatters, keeping Sammy safe.

Sam's blood drips down his arm, splashing on the worn floor boards; warm, red and alluring.

"I thought we found all the silver, Sammy"

"We missed something."

Sam rips the Cross from the girl's neck and tosses it to Dean. "Burn this."


	8. Chapter 8 S1 E7 HookMan by BlackIceWitch

Moonlight bars the walls and floor, a prison in black and white, capturing the silent wink of a razor's edge as it rises and falls.

Four feet away, she sleeps with the turbulent dreams of the self-righteous, unaware of him, ghost of her mind, unaware even of the fresh stink of the liquid, black and thick in the white light as it soaks into the linen and pools on the floor, her breathing a sibilant hiss, louder than the wet sounds.

The whore is no more. Her blood streaks the wall. Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?


	9. Chapter 9 S1 E8 Bugs

Sam dropped into the hole, rope around his waist; looking for bugs, special bugs, cursed bugs.

In the dirt, under men's feet a million crawling things hide in the dark and live out their lives piled one atop another, moving their species onward, into the future. Sam found four, the rest ran.

Someone found a fossilized bug; 365 million years old, it had died crawling through the Devonian mud.

Bugs clean our bones; bugs understand our world better than us. Bugs are an excellent choice to carry a curse. They won't forget and they will always be there.


	10. Chapter 10 S1 E9 Home by BlackIceWitch

The stairs smell dank and musty and her nose wrinkles up, reluctant to go in. This is how every horror movie starts, isn't it?

No light. Of course. Creak of wooden tread and what if it gives way under her? What if she falls? Impaled on a broken riser?

Stop it! It's a basement. Dusty. Dark. But empty.

But it's not, and somehow, at the back of her mind, she knows it's not. Somewhere, down deep, where she's afraid to look, she knows that the noises and the cold draughts are not just the old house.

Something else lives here.


	11. Chapter 11 S1 E9 Home

These two are my boys. This grim hunter is Dean, my little Angel. This is what he became; bitter, abandoned and lost. The flames of my death still burn in his eyes. His soul is a cinder, consumed by hellfire.

This man is poor Sammy, my sweet little babe. I traded his life for my own happiness. Before he was even conceived he was cursed. I gave away his future to save John. All the years of his life, tainted and twisted so that I could have a happy decade of bliss.

What can I say? "Sammy, I'm sorry?"


	12. Chapter 12 S1 E10 Asylum

I had raised this sucker. I gave him my childhood. I stood between him and the monsters. I ate my father's scorn for him. Now he was standing there pointing my own gun in my face.

"You hate me that much, Sammy?" I asked.

He poured out the hate, like lava. "'I'm not like you. I have a mind of my own."

The silly bastard was poking the gun into his own head. I lay there, panting, exposed, the burn of the salt eating into my chest.

He pulled the trigger. I got up and knocked him on his ass.


	13. Chapter 13 S1 E11 Scarecrow

The missing poster showed the young man's tattoo clearly. Clutching the top of the ladder Dean studied the shriveled pattern on the scarecrow's arm. It was a match. He held on to the ladder tightly and peered under the sloping hat. This was the body of a man. It once had a name, it once had a life.

The stink of death still lingered. A human body hung displayed on the wooden beams, arms looped over the cross bar; stooped, shriveled, demeaned.

The religious worshipped their God. For apples, for prosperity, for comfort they had sacrificed the young man's future.


	14. Chapter 14 S1 E10 Asylum byBlackIceWitch

Darkness fills his mind, spectres amorphous and chilling as the shadows that fill the corridors and cast evil shapes behind the beam of his flashlight. There is a key that has been touched, thought to blood, blood to thought, unleashing a rage that wouldn't die.

Memory tangles with unreason, love and hatred lose their boundaries. Anger is not just an emotion, oh, no, it is a tide, red-eyed and boiling, prising resentful corpses from his past, their bloated stench filling his throat.

MY LIFE! MINE!

His finger is tightening on the trigger. Is this what he wants? To kill?

CLICK.


	15. Chapter 15 S1 E11 Scarecrow by BIWitch

Twilight mantled the orchard, softening the air, hiding detail in shades of mauve and smoke and indigo. Centuries old this thing was. Centuries strong. Sacrifice after sacrifice, blood soaking into the earth. The good of the many. But sacrifice was only meaningful when it was offered freely.

The fuck was that shadow? Moving behind the trees? The rope bit into his wrists savagely.

"Oh, my God!"

Its face, puckered and leathery, rose in memory. He heard a muted crack, behind him.

"Oh, my GOD!"

Twisting around, he pulled harder, heart thundering. He didn't want to go out like this–

"Dean?"


	16. Chapter 16 S1 E12 Faith

The field smelled of churned mud, car exhausts and wet winter coats. Sufferers in groups and in pairs, clutching umbrellas and mother's hands, scurried through the drizzle. The tent beckoned, alight with false hope. Welcome suckers.

"Jesus, Sam." Dean coughed and grabbed his chest for the fourth time in ten minutes. "I thought this was a doctor you found, not a snake oil salesman."

The girl turned and smiled at the wreck of a once handsome man.

Iinside the smell changed for the worse. The odor became hope and fear, belief and desire, mixed with the smell of burning candles.


	17. Chapter 17 S1 E12 Faith by BlackIceWitch

Candlelight plays against stone, flickering with his movements, illuminating objects on the stained table. A skull leers, eyeless, grinning. The small flames gild the curves of horn. Entrails glisten in the carved stone bowl, one end dripping, onto the table, onto the floor. The very air is thick and tainted, the smell of evil surrounding him. A bitter smell. Burning metal. Arctic cold.

Crow's eyes and lamb's tongue. Nightshade and obsidian. His gaze flickers over the things heaped there; his breath stops, caught in his throat at the image in their midst, a captured moment, his brother unaware.


	18. Chapter 18 S1 E13 Route 666

When they pulled the truck out of the swamp it stunk; hung with moss and leaking marbleized water glistening with waste and crawling things. Neither brother wanted to open the door, both afraid of what might still be in the driver's seat; maybe a grinning skull?

This was a simple hulk; lifeless, corroded and empty. The spirit roared up on the road, headlights piercing the night.

"Yes, it's still pissed, Sam. Figure out how to burn it." Dean leaped for the Impala to draw the Killer Truck away from his brother.

How the hell do you burn a wet truck?


	19. Chapter 19 S1 E13 Route 666 by BIWitch

There is no consciousness, no awareness of self or life. There is hatred. There is rage. There is energy, caught in a matrix that holds a single purpose, has held onto a single concept, even through the endless agony of dying. Of death itself.

Revenge.

Metal grinds and squeals and tears. Flesh and blood explode with the impact. It is not enough. Will never be enough. They live and walk, breathe and love. But death is waiting, trembling with hunger. Death is waiting with roaring engine and two tons of crushing weight to end their lives as they ended his.


	20. Chapter 20 S1 E14 Nightmare

Max Miller. Nothing could save him. Beaten. Abused. And scared ... at first, he thought he had received a gift. It was actually a curse.

What good was it to be able to do what he could do? They couldn't love him. They couldn't apologize. The knife spins, slower, faster, twirling on the point by itself.

"Don't you see, Max?" Sam was so earnest. "We were chosen."

Chosen for what, Max wondered? To live in fear every day? Waiting for the next blow? The next sudden, unexpected strike? He grew up under those fists.

No. They all had to die.


	21. Chapter 21 S1 E14 Nightmare by BIWitch

SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!

Pain and agony fill him, through every cell, submerging and drowning him. His father's fists are old acquaintances; they know every inch of his body, every weakness, every old bruise and hairline fracture. They are accurate and no matter how drunk he is, he is never drunk enough to hit so hard that oblivion will carry him away from the pain.

Eight. Twelve. Sixteen. Twenty. What did it matter? No escape and no place to hide. He saw her face, through slitted, blood-filmed eyes, as she watched from the shadows. That faint smile.


	22. Chapter 22 S1 E15 Benders

The house loomed, old, warped and rotting: roof glistening with drizzle, blank grimy windows issuing a warning. Not here. Don't stop here. You don't want to know.

The muddy rutted road spoke of arrivals and departures. Peeking from the yard rusted hulks told stories of those who arrived and never left.

The girl traced the Sheriff's badge with a dirty finger. "No I can't let you in, Pa wouldn't like it."

Then the sky swung overhead and fireworks exploded taking sight away. Darkness came down.

When she woke later there were bars and cages that stunk of fear and urine.


	23. Chapter 23 S1 E15 Benders by BIWitch

Gershwin plays, sweet and low. The ring of metal on the steel keeps time, a muted threat, a silent promise. The smell is thick, infiltrating every room, hand in hand with the dust motes that catch a stray and unwelcomed beam of sunlight, wanly singular in the dim house.

Bones hang in clusters, teeth in jars; rings, keys, watches, bracelets spill forgotten from the shallow platters on the sideboards. An image flashes into his mind, a once-seen-but-never-forgotten grey photo of a mountain of gold teeth.

Behind the house, the hogs are squealing. His stomach turns over, revolted. Dinner's almost ready.


	24. Chapter 24 S1 E16 Shadow

Shadows dancing on the walls; blown through the windows, lightly, lightly. Touching down and leaping over, hunting living flesh and blood.

Zoroastrian Father, Zoroastrian Mother, evil born and bred the Daevae are bottles of evil, empty of life, waiting to be filled, thirsty and wild.

Hunting life with claw and fang who dared to call them from their dreamless sleep? Long ago they had been defeated, chained with light and powerless. Now some reckless fool calls them up from the depths, breaking the chains and setting them free.

Lightly, lightly Daevae dancing, The fool shall bleed and they shall feed.


	25. Chapter 25 S1 E16 Shadow byBlackIceWitch

From the depthless abyss, they are beyond ancient. Constructs of evil, nothing of their origin remains. It has been bled out, leeched from them by the acid of thousands of years of unending agony. Not the first, no, that belongs to others. Condemned by their betrayals, they were eviscerated, immolated, flayed and torn and pulled into pieces until nothing was left but hunger.

The binding chafes. Malice, avarice and resentment builds. Eyeless awareness follows her, an aching burn to rent and devour at the slightest slip. The abyss is blackness. Even the fires burn darkly there. Light is their destroyer.


	26. Chapter 26 s1 E17 Hell House

"That was your answer, burn the house down? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of saving your ass, Sam. That's what I was thinking. No house, no Mordechai, no one else will die."

"But, Dean," Sam spread his arms out helplessly, "what if the legend changes and Mordechai can get out of the house?"

Dean glanced back at the Tulpa burning in the doorway. "Then we'll just have to come back."

The Winchesters walked away, the fire throwing their shadows in relief. No one noticed the wind as it picked up the ashes and blew them over the road.


	27. Chapter 27 S1 E17 Hell House by BIWitch

What in the hell was she thinking?! The air is damp, thick with the smells of rotting wood and fungal malignance. It's just a stinking root cellar in a stinking old house and there's no such thing as monsters or ghosts, learned that the same time you figured out there was no Santa and no goddamned Easter Bunny!

The hairs on the back of her neck rise. Just a draught. Breath rasping in her throat. Her body flushes hot then icy cold. A jar, right? Any jar, grab the fucking thing now!

The exhale is loud. And it's behind her.


	28. Chapter 28 S1 E18 Something Wicked

The witch wrapped its stick-like boney fingers around Sam's chin, holding his sleeping face closer to the pulsing blue hole that was the Shtriga's mouth. The sleeping man, like the sleeping child he once had been, yielded his Breathe of Life to the vortex. Dean remembered that night long ago when he had failed to keep Sammy safe.

Once again his brother was in danger, once again Dean had the witch in his sights. This time there would be no failure, not this time. This time, in this place, this witch would die and, perhaps, Dean's heart would heal.

.


	29. Chapter 29 S1 E18 Something Wicked - BIW

… Albanian but legend's been traced back to ancient Rome …

His thoughts are random as he pushes the door, easing it silently open. She's sitting in the dark …

Sammy in bed … it was leaning over him … a menacing figure …

His nose wrinkles up, the smell hitting him. A dusty smell, underlaid by something rotting. She hasn't moved. Sleeping? He tightens his hold on his gun, feeling a slick of sweat over his palm. He can't see her breathing.

Closer.

The smell strengthens.

Closer.

Her eyes are open, staring at nothing.

Closer.

"Who t'hell are you?!"


	30. Chapter 30 S1 E19 Provenance

Wicked little lady with her wicked little doll; her wicked little razor was the most unkind of all.

Asleep in your bed, dreams in your head; you don't hear her coming or hear her doll dragging, dragging, dragging along. Dreaming of dancing, dreaming of love, dreaming of a future that will never come.

Dreams turn to nightmares, sleep turns to dread. Clean white pillows all turned to red; blood on the sheets, blood on the wall, small bloody footprints all down the hall.

Wicked little lady with her wicked little doll, she takes her daddy's razor and kills them all.


	31. Chapter 31 S1 E19 Provenance by BIWitch

Sometimes creation goes wrong. Deep in the womb, cells divide and develop, seemingly normal. Paths form in the brain, taking a different route. Outside, it all looks right. Inside, evil is born.

She seemed so sweet, so lost. Who could resist adopting such a child? How could they've known?

The grandfather clock chimes the midnight hour and they sigh in their sleep, dreaming of sunshine and snow and sleds and pretty dresses and fine, aged liquor. They don't hear the slurring footfalls or the faint creak of the door opening. Death comes with a razor and a little girl's smile. 


	32. Chapter 32 S1 E20 Dead Mans Blood

"We have as much right to live as you. Why can't you people leave us alone?"

Tall, dark and handsome, Luther asked, almost anxiously, "Kate, are you alright?" His breath puffed the stench of dried and rotten blood into the air

She drooped loosely in the Hunter's arms, a marionette with broken strings. "Dead man's blood, Luther; they have Dead Man's Blood."

Sammy got too close. Luther pounced. "Let her go or he's dead."

Sam wondered if he was worth one of the precious bullets. But his father finally did decide and fired.

"Luther!" Kate screamed as her lover crumpled.


	33. Chapter 33 S1 E20 Dead Mans Blood by BIW

They come in the night, he writes, hand cramping with his feverish scribble. Silent. Hungry.

The bar is warm and quiet, just the click of the balls on the wide green table, a soft melody playing on the juke. It's peaceful here, alive. He downs another mouthful, keeps writing.

The door opens and a different scent wafts past him, rotten flowers and rotting meat. Young, arrogant, they walk past and settle around the table and he risks a look. She smiles, leather-clad bust defying gravity, her eyes hard as a raven's, knowing.

His pulse booms, breath gone. They found him.


	34. Chapter 34 S1 E21 Salvation

"If your brother starts having visions you pick up the phone and call me."

"Really?" Dean threw the clothes on the bed. "You wouldn't answer when Sam told you I was dying. I'd have a better chance of winning the lottery than you picking up the phone."

The shouting was interfering with the lights in his head. Sinking further into the future pictures of a baby's clown mobile twirled and danced. A spinning lamp threw colors on the wall. The shouting faded and the pain grew until the future was all he could see.

The mother was going to die.


	35. Chapter 35 S1 E21 Salvation by BIWitch

"I know what you are."

Like all the others, he falls beneath her, eyes fixed and staring in that last moment. House of God, she smirks, looking around the red-splashed crypt. No help 'cause God has left the building.

She lays him over the altar, the razor keenness of her blade driving in through the slash that transected his throat, opening chest and abdomen with equal ease. Blood pools at her feet. A worthy sacrifice to her god. An image the worshippers will never forget, his body eviscerated here. A naked, bloody offering.

All your friends, John. Every last one.


	36. Chapter 36 S1 E22 Devils Trap

"Thank you." Her breathe bubbled in her chest. She was dying, her life's blood staining her lips.

"It's been a year. I was awake for some of it." The cough pained her more than relieved her.

Bobby brought blankets and water, pitiful poor comfort to offer as the young girl's life ran out. At least she was free of the demonic taint. The demon had been expelled now only the broken shell was left. At least she would die clean.

"Do you know where they took our Dad?"

"Jefferson City, along the river."

Another spasm, another tickle of blood.

"Sunrise."


	37. Chapter 37 S1 E22 Devils Trap by BIWitch

Mad? I'm proud of you.

No.

No! That wasn't right. Years of looking, only two bullets left. No.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy."

Horror uncoiled through him, feeling the thing hiding inside his father. It looked like John Winchester but what stared back through his father's dark green eyes was not him.

His stomach roiled, spasming in revulsion. Terror and rage warred in his chest. It was here. In front of him. The gun was heavy in his hands, too heavy to lift. Kill him? He couldn't. Not this man. His heart breaking, he watched his father's eyes change.

Demon.


End file.
